1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between devices and specifically to methods and systems for improving tuning of a near field communication (NFC) coil for operation in one or more modes based on a distance between a NFC device and a remote NFC device.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, NFC, etc.
Currently, a NFC coil may be tuned for performance at approximately 40 mm. But at 0 mm distance the coupling can be too high for efficient demodulation of a load modulated signal resulting in distortion to phase and/or amplitude responses. Conversely, a NFC coil that may be tuned for performance at approximately 0 mm may not be able to efficiently demodulate a load modulated signal when devices are held farther apart (e.g., approximately 40 mm).
Thus, improved apparatuses and methods providing mechanisms for tuning a NFC coil for operation in one or more modes based on a distance between a NFC device and a remote NFC device may be desired.